The invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically, to a depth control system for front pivot and rear pivot gauge wheel assemblies.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include an opener assembly having a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, the opener assembly may include a front pivot gauge wheel assembly or a rear pivot gauge wheel assembly to control the penetration depth of the opener. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a furrow (e.g., trench) into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the furrow. In certain row units, the opener assembly is followed by a closing device, such as a set of closing discs or wheels that direct the soil back into the furrow, and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
The front pivot gauge wheel assembly and the rear pivot gauge wheel assembly typically utilize different systems for adjusting the penetration depth of the opener. For example, the front pivot gauge wheel assembly and the rear pivot gauge wheel assembly may include parts that are not interchangeable. As a result, the process of changing a gauge wheel assembly (e.g., from front pivot to rear pivot, or vice-versa) may be complex and/or time consuming, thereby delaying planting operations.